


Winter Warmth

by sleepyxcoffee



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lambert (The Witcher), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyxcoffee/pseuds/sleepyxcoffee
Summary: Lambert's heat came in the middle of winter, and his alphas quickly learnt he was insatiable.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Winter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sugar and Spice Bingo. Prompt: comeplay

Lambert’s heat came in the middle of the winter, and his alphas quickly learnt he was absolutely insatiable.

On the third day, Jaskier pulled out of a mewling Lambert, his dick going soft as he collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Eskel and Geralt were lying on either side of Lambert, peppering him with soft kisses as they gently caressed their omega. Every one of Lambert’s nerves was on fire. His cock was still hard and straining, despite his countless orgasms, and the feeling of slick and come dripping out of his hole was driving him insane. Lambert needed to feel full again.

Lambert whimpered as Eskel dragged his fingers through the wet mess on his belly. His hands, so soft and gentle and  _ filthy _ , sent shivers up Lambert’s spine. Eskel’s eyes glinted as he licked the come off his hands.

“Delicious,” Eskel purred. Geralt moved down the bed to lap at Lambert’s cock, still hard and weeping. Lambert arched off the bed in with a high, keening moan. His thighs clenched and trembled with pleasure. Grinning, Geralt sucked Lambert into his mouth and sunk down languidly, hollowing his cheeks. Geralt did something wonderful with his tongue that made a desperate whine claw itself out of Lambert’s throat as he flung an arm over his eyes. It was too much, and not enough.

Jaskier sat back on his knees, watching Lambert with hooded eyes. They had spent the last three days fucking almost nonstop, and all three of Lambert’s alphas were exhausted, but Lambert was still writhing, little “please”s and “more”s and “knot, Alpha, knot”s slipping from his lips. Lambert’s legs fell open, and he tossed back his head. “Fill me up,” Lambert begged, “fill me up, Alpha,  _ please _ , fill me up.”

Eskel ghosted his lips over Lambert’s ear. “Greedy,” he whispered. “So very greedy.” Geralt sucked, hard, in agreement, and Lambert screamed. He twisted and cried out as his body convulsed, and far too soon he felt white-hot pleasure crest inside him. His cock twitched in Geralt’s mouth. Eskel closed his teeth around Lambert’s neck, adding to the motley of bruises already there. It was all he needed to go flying over the edge.

Geralt pulled off to allow Lambert to come over himself and Eskel’s hand. Eskel grinned wolfishly. He propped himself up on his elbow and stroked Lambert through his orgasm. Sensitive and hungry, Lambert heard himself make a series of sounds that would be embarrassing under any other circumstances. Geralt traded a look with Jaskier, glancing meaningfully at Lambert’s wet, gaping hole.

“Shouldn’t leave him empty,” Geralt said very deliberately. He wrapped a hand around his own slowly hardening cock. Chuckling, Jaskier laid down between Lambert’s legs. He lapped at the fluids gathering around Lambert’s rim, gently easing two fingers inside.

Between Eskel’s hand on him refusing to let Lambert go soft, and the sudden pressure filling him from the inside, it was almost too much.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Lambert gasped. “More, please, give me more - oh!” Jaskier stroked at Lambert’s insides, massaging his sweet spot mercilessly. A rising warmth built steadily in Lambert’s lower belly. Jaskier watched hungrily as Lambert shuddered with pleasure, little mewls and cries filling the room. Lambert’s hole clenched deliciously around Jaskier’s fingers, and Jaskier brought up his other hand to rub the combination of come and slick between Lambert’s legs into his skin.

“You’re such a mess,” Jaskier murmured. Lambert gasped out a sound of agreement. He could hear the wet squelch of Jaskier’s fingers inside him, and the sound of slapping flesh where Eskel stripped his come-covered cock.

Geralt smirked. “Covered in us,” he rumbled. “Like that, Lambert? Covered in our come. You stink of us. You’re ours.” At Geralt’s words, Lambert’s hole fluttered. He needed more. Two fingers weren’t enough - he needed to be stuffed full with flesh and release. As though reading his mind, Jaskier slipped in a third finger. The stretch was a vague, pleasant ache. Jaskier’s fingers were clever - dexterous and musical, producing a melody of moans as he worked Lambert’s reddened hole.

“More,” Lambert managed. “More, please.”

“I think he deserves a cock,” Jaskier said, twisting his fingers mercilessly. Lambert’s hips jerked. He scrambled at the bed, going insane from the combined stimulation of Eskel’s hand on his dick and Jaskier’s fingers inside him.

“Think so too,” Eskel agreed. “But first…” Eskel’s hand sped up in its movements, and Jaskier grinned. He thrust his fingers harder, attacking Lambert’s prostate. The room filled with the sound of flesh against flesh, wet squelching, and Lambert’s increasingly loud cries. Geralt let go of himself to caress Lambert’s abdomen. With one last broken moan and a shudder, Lambert came. 

Eagerly, Geralt and Eskel bent down to clean Lambert’s cock and stomach with their mouths. Lambert’s cheeks burned bright red, and he turned to bury his face in a pillow. He felt filthy, debauched. He wouldn’t be surprised if the trolls in the valley could smell what they were doing. Jaskier withdrew his fingers carefully, admiring the wet sheen on his skin.

Geralt got on all fours and swapped places with Jaskier. He pushed up Lambert’s knees and teased Lambert’s hole with his cock, standing hard and proud. Lambert shoved his hips against Geralt. “Inside me,” he panted desperately. His hole clenched around thin air, begging to be filled.

“He’s been a good boy,” Jaskier said teasingly, moving his lips over Lambert’s neck.

“He deserves to be fucked,” Eskel said with a smirk. Grinning, Geralt sheathed himself in Lambert with one quick thrust. The most glorious sound fell from Lambert’s lips as he felt himself be filled, stretched out. The pressure was exquisite, pushing against Lambert’s nerves in all the right places. Jaskier eagerly rewarded him with a kiss, all tongue and teeth and filthy.

When Lambert finally pulled away, Jaskier was met with the sight of flushed cheeks and pupils dilated so wide the ring of yellow around them was hardly visible. “I want,” Lambert began, before he was interrupted by a particularly hard thrust that sent him several inches up the bed, “I want - both of you - on me, Eskel, Jaskier, mark me, please, make me yours -” Lambert cut himself off with a series of moans that shook his whole body.

Geralt grabbed Lambert’s hips, tilting them up. The angle was perfect - every thrust hit his sweet spot, and Geralt felt even larger like this, forcing Lambert open. Desperate, Lambert scrambled to grip onto something, anything. The bedsheets, Eskel’s knees, Geralt’s shoulders - his legs kicked out, catching on Jaskier.

Jaskier and Eskel watched Geralt’s cock slide in and out of Lambert’s hole with rapture. Jaskier bent down, capturing Lambert’s mouth in a hungry kiss, all teeth and tongue and breath. Lambert met him in turn, carding his fingers through soft brown hair.

When Jaskier pulled away, Lambert realised he and Eskel had their hands wrapped around their cocks, and were working themselves furiously. Lambert looked on appreciatively as they leaned over him to kiss each other, little whimpers spilling from them. Geralt’s pupils were dilated, and Lambert could see the slightest glint of his fangs as his mouth hung open, panting.

Geralt sped up his thrusts, and for what felt like the hundredth and first time that evening both at once, Lambert felt himself hurtling towards the edge. He mewled, his nails scrabbling at the bedsheets.

“I’m close,” Lambert gasped from beneath his alphas. “I’m so close - oh Melitele, fuck, fuck, please -”

“Come, kitten,” Geralt panted. “Come for us, you sweet thing.”

His climax was like fire, burning through his veins from his groin to the tips of his toes. Lambert’s world temporarily blackened as he thrashed, crying out and howling. Vaguely he registered Geralt’s knot swelling inside him, forcing him open even further and locking him in place. The sensation only strengthened his orgasm.

Something warm and wet splashed across Lambert’s chest and belly, accompanied by a familiar salty scent. Distantly he heard praise tumbling out of his alphas, calling him a good boy, so sweet, so beautiful. He could smell them, their strong musk permeating every corner of the room, marking him.

Lambert was theirs, and they were his.

Eventually Lambert’s heart stopped racing, and his tremors died down. There was shuffling, and he felt Eskel and Jaskier lie down on either side of him. Geralt stayed kneeling between his legs, stroking his hip comfortingly as they stayed tied together. Lambert felt like he was going to explode, stuffed full by Geralt and the result of the many couplings that had occured.

Eskel brushed a gentle kiss against Lambert’s cheek. “Lambert,” he murmured. “Our Lambert.”

Against his will, Lambert let a small smile grace his lips.

“Another round?” he asked weakly.


End file.
